


Christmas Cheer

by ghostxmonument



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Bohemian Rhapsody, Christmas, F/M, Love, Queen - Freeform, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 08:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16869325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostxmonument/pseuds/ghostxmonument
Summary: Sometimes it just takes the holidays to bring out certain feelings.





	Christmas Cheer

It was the most wonderful time of the year. Your favorite time of the year, in fact. You loved everything about it- the snow, the hot cocoa, the decorations, and the general cheeriness that filled the air. It didn’t matter that this time the year before, you had had your heart broken. Nothing was going to ruin the holidays for you. 

You attributed a lot of your excitement to the fact that you were actually going to be able to spend the season with your best friend. He was a busy guy, being the drummer in a world-famous rock and roll band, but this year they had the month off. The day he had given you the good news, his blue eyes were lit up like the Christmas tree you were decorating together, and your heart had felt like it could explode. It was always hard when Roger was away, but it was even worse when it was during times meant to be spent with loved ones. Love. 

In your experience, there was no feeling quite worse than love. You had been burned by the concept one too many times, and had begun to think that it was just not something that you were cut out for. You used to allow people in so easily- a hopeless romantic at heart. It was always nice while it lasted, but that was the problem. It never did. That’s why, when your eyes started lingering on Roger’s profile a little too long, or your heart would palpitate when he would wrap his arms around you in a tight hug, you started to feel anxious. 

You couldn’t have feelings for Roger. He was your friend. You knew how he was when it came to women, and getting involved with him always lead to heartbreak. You loved him, but in a platonic way. Or at least, that’s what you tried to convince yourself. It was safer that way. 

“You’re absolute rubbish at this, did you know that?” 

You glared at the blond as you continued hanging the ornaments on your now fully assembled tree. The two of you had spent the day putting up all your Christmas decorations, and he had done nothing but complain about how you wanted things done. 

“You’re one to talk. It took you thirty minutes to get the lights hung up straight.” You fired back, turning away from the tree to grab more tinsel. 

“Well if someone would have helped me, maybe it wouldn’t have been so difficult.” Roger had stepped away from the tree now to admire his handiwork, and then he took a seat on one of the dining room chairs behind him. “Done.” 

Once you turned back around, you laughed at the sight. His side of the tree was so densely decorated that you could hardly see the green of the tree anymore. However, he was wearing a proud smile that kept you from criticizing it. 

“It’s beautiful, Rog.” 

Roger’s eyes met yours and he gave you a wink, the action sending butterflies soaring through your stomach, and you gently draped the rest of the tinsel you had in your hands over the branches of the tree. Several minutes later, you were finished, and joined Roger in a chair of your own. 

“I think we make a great team.” Roger said, as he reached over and gave your hand a squeeze. You stared down at his hand wrapped around yours, and had to fight against instantly pulling it away. You could feel goosebumps spreading up your skin, and you tugged on the end of your jumper’s sleeves, trying to hide them. Roger didn’t notice, however, and he removed his hand to pull a cigarette out of his pocket along with his lighter. 

“No smoking near my tree!” You cried, as you lurched forward to pull the cigarette from between his lips. Roger made a noise of protest, as he reached over to try and grab it back from you. 

“Honestly, woman.” Roger sighed, finally giving up after coming up empty handed after numerous failed attempts. You smiled triumphantly, and set the cigarette to the side. The two of you sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, just gazing at the tree and various other decorations you had spent the day putting together. 

“Let’s go see the lights.” You suggested, breaking the silence. Roger looked over at you curiously, being met with an excited grin. “The ones downtown. I didn’t get to go last year.” 

The sinking feeling in your stomach returned as a brief memory of staying locked up in your house the previous year came back to you. The break up really had taken all your favorite traditions away from you, and you were determined to get them back. Roger seemed to think about the idea for a minute, but then nodded enthusiastically. 

“Alright, sounds like fun.” 

You jumped up from your chair and hurriedly went to grab your coat and gloves. Roger watched you, an amused look on his face. Not having been home the last couple of Christmas’, Roger had never seen how excited you got over the holiday. He found it very endearing, considering the events that had transpired the year before. He had been worried that you would fold into yourself, but it ended up being quite the opposite. 

It didn’t take long to get downtown, with your flat being just a few blocks away. The air was chilly, but you didn’t mind. You had a bright, striped scarf wrapped around your neck and your favorite beanie and gloves covering your head and hands. Roger was more under-dressed, only wearing his coat and a hat that didn’t even completely cover the sides of his head. 

“Jesus, I didn’t realize it was so cold.” Roger whined, burying his hands in his pockets. You rolled your eyes. You had warned him to bundle up a little bit more, but as usual, he didn’t listen. The two of you continued down the street, your eyes fixated on the different colors that were twinkling and reflecting against the buildings. There was a permanent smile on your lips, and you emitted a happy sigh. You had missed this. 

After about twenty minutes of walking, Roger’s whining finally got the best of you, and you stepped into a nearby shop that was selling coffee and other hot drinks. There were couples cuddled up on every sofa around the room, and you tried not to pay any attention to them. Roger had disappeared to order your drinks, and you waited patiently near the door. The room smelled like cocoa and cinnamon, a combination that warmed your heart. Before long, Roger was back at your side, handing you a steaming cup, and gently blowing on his own. You made a move towards the door, but he reached out to grab your arm and pull you back. 

“Let’s hang out in here for a few. I’m finally starting to feel my fingers again.” 

You sighed, but nodded and grabbed the chair closest to you. Roger shook his head again and wordlessly pointed towards an open sofa near the shop’s fireplace. You felt your heart drop as you hesitantly followed him, passing by numerous people kissing and holding hands. Roger plopped down on the end of the couch closest to the fire, and patted the seat next to him. You obliged him, but sat down as far from him as you could manage. A small frown formed on his lips, but you pretended not to notice. 

“Are you okay?” Roger asked quietly, after several minutes of watching your eyes flicker to all the people around you. You could feel your cheeks heat up at the fact that you had been caught, and you hoped that he hadn’t seen the look of longing in your eyes. Regardless of how your heart had been broken, as you sat on the couch with your best friend, you wanted nothing more than to close the distance between you. You wanted him to wrap his arms around your shoulders and pull you close like the other couples were doing. But the two of you weren’t a couple. You shook the thoughts from your mind. 

“Of course! How could I not be? The lights have been beautiful.” 

The fake-happy sound of your voice sounded wrong, but Roger only had to look at your face to know that you were lying. The confident, exuberant girl that he had spent the day decorating with was gone, and he couldn’t quite understand why. 

“YN-“ 

“Maybe we should head back.” You jumped up from the sofa before Roger could finish his thought. You didn’t want to feel like this. You didn’t want to be sad while out with your best friend, doing the things you loved the most. Roger didn’t object, and stood up to follow you out into the streets. The chill took your breath away, but you welcomed it. The minor shock helped clear your head and you felt your spirits build again. You flashed Roger a bright smile, and a skip returned to your step. 

“Of course, you’re happy. You have gloves to keep your fingers from turning into literal icicles.” Roger moaned. You were about to chastise him for forgetting his own when you felt a pressure against your palm and realized that Roger had wrapped his hand around yours. The contact startled you, causing you to wrench your hand back and stare up at him wide-eyed. The two of you were now standing in the middle of the sidewalk staring at each other. Roger had a quizzical look on his face, and you felt like you were going to throw up. It had been an innocent gesture, but your heart and stomach found multiple reasons to reject it. 

“What’s wrong?” Roger asked, trying to decipher what had just happened. Your eyes fell down to your hands, staring at your gloves and trying to reason with yourself that it wasn’t a big deal. 

“Nothing’s wrong, Rog.” 

When your eyes lifted to meet his again, his expression had changed again to one of exasperation. You turned to start walking again, but Roger extended his arm to pull you back. 

“Why can’t you ever just say how you really feel?” 

You bounced on the balls of your feet, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. Maybe it was the bright lights, or maybe it was the warmth you felt from the cocoa, or maybe it was the memory of how the two of you had spent the day together so happily, but you almost felt like you could cry. You had been so excited to spend these days with Roger, but you hadn’t realized how hard it would be when it came to your feelings. 

“Roger, there’s nothing-“ 

“That’s a bullshit lie, and you know it.” 

He wasn’t angry, he was concerned. He knew that this time of year would be hard for you, but he didn’t like the buffer that you were putting up between the two of you. You huffed impatiently, a cloud of smoke forming in front of your face, and you continued to glance around the street at everyone around you. You weren’t sure that you had the willpower or the strength to look back into his blue eyes without crumbling. 

Roger’s hand was still wrapped loosely around your arm, and slowly you felt yourself lean in to him. His arms snaked around your waist under your coat, and you rested your head against his chest. Despite him complaining about being cold, he felt so warm against your cheek and you closed your eyes as you inhaled his cologne. 

“I love you.” You whispered, hardly loud enough for anyone but yourself to hear over the sounds on the street. 

“Of course, I love you too, YN.” 

You shook your head violently against his chest, tears now threatening to spill any moment. He didn’t understand. 

“No, no. Roger, I love you.” 

You gripped Roger tighter as he body stilled, terrified that if you were to let him go, he would disappear. There was an agonizing silence as Roger processed through your words. You almost slid out of his grasp and started running back to your apartment when he finally cleared his throat. You hesitantly lifted your head from his chest and took a small step back so that you could look up into his face properly. You had expected him to look mad, or sad, or even confused, so you were surprised when you saw he was smiling. 

“You, YN YLN, are in love with me, Roger Taylor? Are you mad?” 

One of the tears that had been building behind your eyes slipped down your cheek and you felt bile rising in your throat. He was mocking you. 

“Look, Roger, you don’t have to be-“ 

Before you could finish your sentence, Roger had wrapped his cold hands under your cheeks and pulled your lips up to meet his in an urgent and passionate kiss. You lifted onto your tip-toes, your hands pressing against his chest for balance. Your head spun, and for a moment you swore your feet actually left the ground. When he finally pulled away, he rested his forehead against yours, not removing his hands from your cheeks. 

“That’s good. I’m quite mad myself.” He whispered, before pressing another small kiss to the corner of your mouth. Your smile was so bright it rivaled lights hanging above you, and you wrapped your arms around his neck to pull him into you. The most wonderful time of the year had just gotten so much better.


End file.
